


Perfect

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expectations ran high in the Black family. Bellatrix found a different path to perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Christmas day, and they were all watching her, like trappers waiting for the beast.

Bellatrix studied Nanna’s gift. Her wardrobe had become a crypt for mutilated blonde dolls, but this one had dark hair and dark eyes, just like her own. The difference was in the perfectly coiffed hair and the hands, posed like a lady's ought to be.

Her stomach churned as she digested what they wanted her to become. Beside her, Narcissa sat with perfect posture, preparing their new doll table.

“Care to join me for tea?” she asked in her best imitation of their mother.

“No!” Bella spat, rising to a chorus of gasps. 

There was no need to look back as she ran upstairs. At eight years old, Bellatrix Black already knew what they were thinking. 

_So bizarre, that one._

*******

“You will go over there and apologize this instant!”

“No, Mother! He called me a loon!”

“And it’s no wonder! Bellatrix, there is a proper way to exact revenge, and hexing a boy’s ear off isn’t one of them! I don’t know what they’re teaching you at Hogwarts, but while you’re here, you’ll behave like a proper pureblood witch.” 

Anger twisted Bellatrix’s tongue, so she screamed instead and ran out the door. 

“Bella!” Narcissa called. 

“He pushed me to it, Cissy,” Bellatrix cried. 

She turned, hoping for some sympathy. But Narcissa’s beautiful blue eyes held only pity. It burned like a Stinging Hex— ten times worse than any boy’s teasing. 

Bellatrix drew back, her mind scattered with thoughts of breaking Narcissa’s pretty face. She wondered if it would shatter like Nanna’s doll.

*******

Narcissa had always attracted many suitors. But only one had won her heart. It was a rare summertime supper; everyone had come to meet her new fiancé, Lucius Malfoy.

He was quite perfect. 

And oh, how they fawned over him. Feeling poorly, Bellatrix excused herself for a breath of fresh air. Narcissa followed.

“Dear sister, I had hoped you’d be happy for me.”

Bellatrix turned, trying her best to smile. “Cissy, if you are happy, then I am happy for you.”

Narcissa sighed in relief, embracing Bellatrix. “I hope that one day, you and Rodolphus will find the same happiness Lucius and I have.”

Bellatrix didn’t mean to giggle, but it soon turned into outright laughter. That crazy, maniacal sound her mother hated so. 

Narcissa's eyes widened in confusion. 

“Oh, how _thoughtful_ of you, dear sister,” Bellatrix mocked, a sneer replacing her smile. “Save your hope for those who need it. I’ve found someone much better than Rodolphus or Lucius Malfoy.”

“But, I thought … ”

“Oh, I’m no fool; I’ll marry Rodolphus to keep the inheritance. But I’ve already given myself to another. You may know of him; Lucius certainly does.”

Narcissa clutched her chest. “Oh, no, Bella! Not _him!_ He’s … he’s—”

“… magnificent!”

Narcissa’s terrified eyes proved it to be true. 

Bellatrix grinned, basking in the power of her sister’s fear. 

It was very satisfying. Almost perfect.


End file.
